Random Cute Fluff
by punkmione
Summary: a quick fluff piece for all you die hard HHr shippers. Very fluffy. Comon. try it. you'll like.


Random Cute Fluff This is just a cute bit of fluff. Disclaimer- JK Rowling owns all HP charachters (if i did i wouldn't be wasting time writing this) P.O.V.-"Hermione, will you go to the ball with me?" Ron asked in a whisper. Hermione, who had been sitting in an armchair in the common room suddenly started to cry. Ron, confused tried to put a comforting arm around her shoulder, but this just caused her to cry harder. By now, people were starting to stare. Thankful that Harry wasn't there, Ron half-carried Hermione to the back of the room and placed her on a couch in the corner. Still hiccupping, Hermione turned to a very confused Ron. "Ron, I'm sorry. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. Promise me something." Ron nodded. "OK" "Ron, whatever happens please will you still be my friend? I don't know what I would have done all these years without you!" without waiting for a reply, she continued, "I've been in love with Harry ever since 5th year. I never wanted to love him. That's why I set him up with Cho and Padma. I love him though. It just wouldn't be true to myself to go with you. But, Ron, I love you too. Not as a boyfriend. Just as the best friend a girl could ask for." She hiccupped. Ron nodded, stunned. Suddenly he found Hermione weeping, laughing and hugging him all at once. From all Hermione had told him about girls, this must be what an emotional rollercoaster is. Talk about psychotic…Shaking his head, he picked her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to her Dormitory. Surprisingly, it let him in. He laid the now sleeping Hermione on the bed and went to his own bed, not bothering about his books. Ron flopped down on the bed, still in his clothes and pulled the hangings shut. He cried for hours, brokenhearted and only managed to shut up when Harry finally came in. He was on the verge of throwing some very nasty curses at him, but Harry tossed a huge bar of Honeydukes chocolate over the hangings. Written on the front was 'Snuck into Hogsmeade. Don't tell 'Mione.' Ron devoured it in about three seconds and decided that maybe Harry wasn't at total jerk. The last image in his mind before he drifted off to sleep was Hermione telling him he was the best friend a girl could ask for.

Harry's P.O.V. – Harry was on the way to charms when he heard a voice pleading from an empty classroom. He stopped, recognizing the voice to be Hermione's "I thought you loved me, Victor. Even if I don't love you, why are you doing this?" She asked, her voice breaking and hoarse. "I thought I did too. Then the Dark Lord showed me that here is no love. Only hate and Power. Now, _imperio!" _ Hermione's sobs ceased immediately. The voice Harry now recognized as Krum said, "The Next time you see Harry Potter, you must kill him. Tell no-one of these instructions." "Yes." Hermione replied dully. Krum's voice suddenly became tinged with evil. "But first, let's have a little fun. _Crucio!_" Hermione's screams filled the air. Harry was not even aware of what he was doing. He charged thru the door and started bellowing every hex he knew at Krum. Suddenly, WHAM! A fist connected with his jaw. Hermione, who clearly didn't have her wand with her, had started trying to kill him. _"Stupefy!" _He bellowed, not talking his eyes off Krum. Still yelling every curse he could think of, he glanced at Hermione. To his surprise, there was blood flowing from the back of her head. "_Petraficus totallus,' _he whispered, pointing his wand at Krum. He dropped to the floor and pulled Hermione's limp body into his arms. "What happened?" asked a voice from behind him. Still clutching Hermione, Harry turned around slowly. Standing framed in the door were Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. "I'll take her up to the hospital wing." Dumbledore said. Harry shook his head, clutching Hermione's limp body to him like it was all he had in the world. In a way it was. Professor McGonagall stepped forward. "Harry…" She began, but Dumbledore said, "Harry will take her." Still not saying a word, Harry set off for the hospital wing with Hermione in his arms Hermione's P.O.V.- Hermione woke up with a start, but she was not quite sure what had woken her. "Harry?" she whispered, trying to look around. Then a stab of pain on the back of her head told her why she had woken up. She sat up slowly and looked down to the foot of her bed. To her surprise, Harry was lying asleep, curled up there. Madam Pomfry, seeing she was awake, bustled over. "How do you feel?" she asked. "OK, but be head hurts like the dickens." "It should. Your skull is fractured." She bustled around to check the bandages on Hermione's head. Seeing Hermione looking confusedly at Harry asleep on the end of her bed, Madam Pomfry continued," That's a fine man there. Stayed with you all the time. Fed you and did your homework. He never left you side after what happened with Malfoy. Malfoy had snuck in; you see to finish you off. Harry near cursed him into oblivion. We still haven't gotten him unstuck from the ceiling. The first two days, he slept on the floor. But, when I saw he wasn't leaving, I let him sleep on the bed. He's been here all 6 days. Hermione gasped. "6 days?" she cried. "Yes, dear." Madam Pomfry whispered, "but I'll just go now. He's waking up." Hermione quickly lay back down. She sat up again, slowly. "Harry?" she asked again. Harry grabbed her in a gentile hug. "Hermione, it's me! You're ok!' They sat on the bed, their tears blending together for what seemed like only seconds but was really half an hour. At last, Harry gingerly laid Hermione back down. "You're ok! I was so afraid…" his voice trailed off into another sob. At that very moment, the doors burst open and all the Weaslys rushed in. Harry took his hands off Hermione and stood up very quickly. None of them had noticed anything, however, they were too busy congratulating Hermione on being alive and as well as you can be with a fractured skull. Harry's P.O.V.- the next day Harry returned to the hospital wing with Ron to find Hermione sitting in her bed drinking tea. "Harry! Ron!" she cried. Harry hurried over and sat on the bed next to her. Ron was right behind them. "I'm so worried" she moaned, "I haven't done any of my homework!" Ron laughed. "Harry did it all for you. As a matter of fact, he also-" but Ron was silenced by Harry elbowing him in the stomach. ("Ouch!")Hermione gave him a quick hug. "Harry, that was so sweet!" The trio chatted for another hour before Ron decided to sneak down to the kitchens, claiming he was starving, "After all, I haven't had anything to eat for a whole hour!" Hermione tuned to Harry, who was also about to go. "Wait, Harry. I want to ask you something." "Ok. Shoot." "Why did you do that? What if Krum had killed you?" "It wouldn't have mattered." Harry replied. "I had to. I couldn't help it, because…because…um, never mind…" "What?" Hermione asked, mystified, "I love you." Hermione gasped, "Oh, Harry!" "I'm sorry." Said Harry quickly. "Please don't be mad at-" But Hermione stifled his words by kissing him passionately. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and they were still snogging when Ron walked in half an hour later. -END- 


End file.
